Of Love and War
by VictoireFaye
Summary: Power was hers by birthright, passionate love was hers by destiny. Yet as the princess fled the castle in the dead of night to protect her unborn child, she realized danger had been bestowed upon her with the weight of the crown. LinkxZelda
1. Prologue

_Prolouge_

* * *

The chilling winds of middle spring blew forcefully into the darkened room, and the curtains framing the French doors opening onto the veranda danced quickly, mirroring the panicked sense of the night. A svelte figure laced with long, silvery blond hair was barely distinguishable, hurrying around the room, collecting things and stashing them into the compartments of her satchel. A few candles stood near the large wooded bed, held up by ornate silver holders, and a fire burned in the fireplace across the room. These two sources gave the room it's only light, as the midnight sky failed to give way to the glimmering stars than usually marked the vast expanse of sky, yet an occasional dash of lighting marred the sky from the horizon.

The woman's footsteps were hurried and uncharacteristically clumsy, as her feet, constricted by small golden slippers, darted right and left across the polished stone floor. Her green slip dress brushed the ground and seemed to keep getting in her way. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath, and her eyes caught the sight of the town far below her palace, and beyond that the vast field. Her hand drifted up to the emerald charm hanging around her neck, given to her by her beloved upon their engagement. How preposterous this all was, the years she had spent confined in the castle, safe from harm, wanting a taste of adventure, and now when yet again her life was at risk, she realized nothing would make her happier than to be safe in the harms of her newly wedded husband Link.

"Link..." she whispered to herself.

He had been gone for five months, leading the kingdom of Hyrule's forces against the eastern threat. A ruler with a lust for land and a certain taste to conquer the land and it's reigning princess had put his troops into action, and the King had unleashed all defensive forces, and Link was leading perhaps one of the most intricate parts of the battle. She had missed him every single day. She had received three letters with the couriers, and every time she had cried with joy, for he was still alive. She prayed to the goddess he would return.

But now as she hurried around her chamber, her nest of luxury, she realized just how real the threats were. She packed a few of her more reasonable outfits and idle items like her hair brush, and of course the letters. She didn't know what else she could do. She, Princess Zelda, was being evacuated in the dead of the night, to Ordon, hometown of her husband, to be protected, to be hidden. She stood in her chambers, alone and without direction, bidding farewell to what was soon to be her former life.

"Your Highness," a timid chambermaid poked her head through the door with a hastened bow, "The horses are ready."

She grabbed her pack and took one last look, and trembled with the sudden shock.

She was afraid for her true love's life, afraid for her own life, afraid for her kingdom, and as she slipped her hand down to her stomach, she realized for the first time she was afraid for the life of her unborn child.

Tonight, Zelda, who was entering her eigth month of pregnancy, would flee Hyrule and all she had ever known.


	2. The Flight

_The Flight _

* * *

She ran down the spiral stair case, following her servant through the many halls and passage ways weaving through the castle. It was a long walk to get anywhere in the palace, yet it was always of interest. Every chamber held a memory for the princess, and a story for the Kingdom. The palace had stood over four hundred years before her birth, but she was halfway sure no one had seen every room in the place.

It seemed unreal she was leaving, yet the expressions of panic upon the faces of her staff and several Lords and Ladies pulled her into the coming reality. A hot rush flushed her face, as she felt a certain embarrassment for fleeing. How could she betray her kingdom in such a way? When the royal family turned the kingdom over to the powers of Twilight, she knew it was what they had to do to spare the lives of those living in the kingdom. Yet the villains from the East had no motive to do anything but usurp the power, and perhaps take her.

A little less than a year before, when the idea was first brought forth that the villains from the east might put into their what had been considered idle threats into motion was brought before council, the entire ordeal was ordered to be kept from the Princess, who had just been wed to hero of the Kingdom. The King did not want to interrupt his blissful daughter's joy, yet he had mistrusted her perception. The princess immediately sensed the suppression of truth, and sought out to find what trouble the people.

During a council meeting, when Link was off for a ride in the field, she had sent her maids of on some idle task of fetching her a new dress in castle town that just had to be the perfect color to match the slippers sent to her by a neighboring duke, she sent off to the surrounding halls to try to find some way to listen in. She stopped on an eastern corridor, frustrated after unfruitful searching. A somewhat famous statue of her great-great-grandmother caught her eye, and she paused to view it. She raised her hand to gently touch the stone plaque engraved with a sonnet expressing the pain of her death. The plaque suddenly came loose from it's holding and fell to the ground, making the loudest noise. She bent down quickly to recover it.

She crouched down and reached to the right of the statue, but something other than the sign caught her eye. Four stones of the wall appeared to have been removed, forming a small opening apparently leading to a tunnel. She enter with a slight pause.

The air inside the darkened tunnel was moist and dusty, and it smelled of a quarry. She continued for a few feet and felt the texture change from stone to wood, and she found herself in a different darkened hall, with a wooden staircase directly to her left. Upon the wall was a small shelf holding a single wax candle someone had lit. Who could be back here?

She slowly pulled herself up the staircase, and found herself on a small landing that was already inhabited by a dark figure. She stepped forward, and her foot upon the wood made a creak. The darkened figure turned around and the surprise of the sudden action expelled the air from Zelda's lungs.

"Who goes there?" Said the mysterious voice, and all at once calmness returned to her inspired by the familiarity of the voice.

"Link, it's only me." She replied.

"Oh darling, you shocked me." He said with a laugh in his voice. "What are you doing here...you shouldn't be here."

"It is my castle, I presume I am allowed to go where I please," she said mockingly, taking another step forward. A small window caught her eye near the ceiling, with a box station right below it. She realized link must have been standing on the box, spying, before her arrival. "What is that?"

"Zelda, no, please you shouldn't be here." Urgency filled his voice.

"Why what is that?" She pushed him out of the way, and made her way to the box, peeking through the small opening.

She craned her neck downwards, and saw the scene he had been spying on. Below her was the process of the council. She realized they were in the thick of a meeting. Many of the political appointees sat in desks positioned around the room, all facing the far side of the room where the King sat, a worried look on is face. A stuffy looking man was talking.

"...and due to these risks we must ensure our princess's safety by hiding her now. Isengord wants nothing more than to take her for him own, and our kingdom as well. If we hide her, perhaps over seas, he will have to split his forces to attempt to secure both wants."

"That will not work," cried another. "We must keep the princess here, so if indeed this Isengord wants her as his own, we may be able to convince him to leave by giving her over."

"Nonsense," the deep voice of the King echoed. "My daughter, the heir to the Kingdom, will not be a pawn of war. We will act in her best interest, and the interest of the people. From what my spies have gathered, the forces wish to cross the high peaked mountains. If they are so lucky to make it over alive, we will dispatch forces."

Consumed with confusion and rage, and perhaps fear, she turned back to Link. His eyes where calm, and saddened. "They've been arguing for hours. Apparently...apparently you're in danger."

She fell into his arms, embracing him fully.

"Oh Link, not again."

"Do not worry Princess, you'll be safe, I'll see to it."

"I love you, Link.

He held her tighter.

And kept her safe he had. When the calvary left he mounted Epona and took of towards the battle, looking back at her with a sense of affirmation in his eyes.

She turned again, following her maid. They'd reached the back exit of the castle.

Five months, it had been five months since Link had left her. Whenever she felt lonely she replayed their last night together.

Atop the palace, if one is very careful, it is possible to maneuver the catwalks and segments of roofing to a reach tower on the northern side of the castle from the Veranda in Zelda's chambers. The tower is little more than a hollow opening with a slit for firing arrows, because it used to be a archers watch tower, but it is not longer in use. Ever since Link and Zelda first met it was their secret spot for the varied trysts. The eve before his departure, he sent a small note up with her dinner. She immediately recognized his untidy scrawl, and the message asked her to meet him in the "usual spot." She obliged.

When she arrived at the tower, he was standing there with beautiful flowers. He took her hand and pulled her into the tower. They laid together, gazing towards the stars.

For a while no one spoke. They just sat together. He broke the silence.

"Zelda," he said.

"Yes," she said.

"I think our baby is going to be a girl."

She smiled. Their baby. She let a hand slip to her stomach. Then she had been in her third month of pregnancy, barely showing any symptoms. The medical man had just confirmed that she was with child, and of course the coming of the next heir was cause for much celebration. Still, she was a bit surprised he had already thought so much about it.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yes, I really do."

She kissed him under the sky, and not another word had to be said.

Now the baby shifted sides in her stomach, as to remind her of why she had to protect herself. She was getting big now, and she'd be a mother soon.

The exit lead to the stable yard, and there she saw two horses each with embroidered saddles; one large black stallion belonging to Impa, the princess's guardian and servant since her birth, and her caretaker during her retreat, and a smaller golden mare, her favorite horse. Impa was busy attaching her own pack onto the black horse while the chambermaid took Zelda's pack from her and put it atop the golden horse. She felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned, and in the darkness she could barely make put the features of her father.

He was dressed in fine velvet an wore his crown on his graying hair as always, yet he looked sickly to her. He had been so consumed with the Kingdom she has seen him only a handful of times in the last two months. He wore a kind smile.

"Zelda, my beloved daughter, I bid thee to be careful! You are my only daughter and the crown jewel of Hyrule."

"I will father." She said. "Please promise me you'll send word to Link of my where abouts."

"I will do what I can, but I cannot promise. It is for your own safety." He replied.

"Please Father, he must be able to find me after this is all over."

"Dear child, you'll be back in the castle safe very soon."

"Father," she interjected "I would die without him." She suddenly felt tears slip down her cheeks.

"I will send word to him at day break." He paused, and took her in his arms. "My dear daughter I will always love you."

"I love you too Papa."

"Your Majesty, my lady," Impa interjected quietly. "We must depart."

Zelda pulled away sobbing.

Impa tied a cloak around Zelda's neck and helped her onto her horse, and quickly they started out into the night. As they reached the Great Hyrule Field, Zelda turned and caught glance of her home one last time, and only her sobs and the repetitive beating of the horses hooves upon the ground broke the silence of the night.


	3. Sanctuary

_Sanctuary_

* * *

The trip to Ordon was relatively uneventful. They rode quickly, Zelda following Impa. They stopped only once to eat some small portions under a patch of trees slightly before dawn, and they reached the entrance to the mysterious Faron woods mid morning. The walked their horses through the woods, trusting in the cover of the trees. She followed Impa, looking around at all the scenery there was to behold. The trees were brimming with bright green colors, and they where much taller and wider than any tree she'd every seen near the castles. They passed a wooded house, and the road split, and they turned to the right and passed what appeared to be a spring. The continued down the path until they came into a clearing.

She looked up a tree and saw a rather large tree house, which she immediately recognized as Link's old home, from his stories, of course. She wondered if she'd be staying there, and was curious to see if she could climb the big later with the rather large bump on her stomach.

There was another path leading form the clearing, and once they passed it she realized they had reached the village.

It was picturesque. The valley was covered with small wooden houses, and a thin river cut through the land. A bride connected the two parts of land separated by the water.

"This way, Zelda." Impa called out. "We must find the mayor."

They trotted forward in the town, calling the attention of many villagers working outside their homes. By the time they reached what Impa said was the mayor's home, a large group of strangers had congregated together behind them. Impa helped Zelda to dismount her horse, and then turned to knock on the door. A short girl answered the knocking, wearing an embroidered top and, Zelda looked back again, pants, yes pants. She found that odd. The girl brushed a lock of dirty dark blond hair from her eyes, and asked "Can I help you?"

"Begging your pardon," Impa said. "Does the mayor of Ordon reside here?"

Without a word the girl ducked behind the door. This interested Zelda. She wasn't accustomed to people being anything but overly courteous to her.

A moment later, a portly bald man came to the door.

"Oh my!" He exclaimed with booming voice. "The princess has arrived!"

"Oh, it's Zelda, please." She stated.

"Princess Zelda!" He remarked, disregarding her words. "Welcome! Please come in, please. We are so happy to have you here, we are...oh well of course the war is very unfortunate, but we are so thrilled you chose our town to stay in."

"Oh thank you, yes. I understand," she said. "Mr. Mayor I'd like you to meet Impa."

"Impa it's good to meet you. Come in, and sit down please." He lead them to a large wooden table with several wooden chairs positioned around it. He turned and faced Zelda.

"Errr," he looked at her with a bit of shock and apprehension. "Excuse me, ah Zelda, begging your pardon, but, er, I mean, are you by any chance, umm, with child?"

She giggled at him a bit, and placed her hand to her stomach. "Yes, and I have been for eight calendar months." She was shocked anyone would have to question her about it.

"Excuse my frankness, please you highness!" He said with laughter in his voice. "We were not told you where to be having a baby. And on our watch too! Well, it does at least seem that it is entirely possible that the next heir to the throne could very well call Ordon it's place of birth."

Her heart sank. She couldn't believe it, yet it was entirely possible. The medicine man even told her since this was to be her first child and she was of smaller stature, she would probably deliver early. When she first heard it she was excited to be able to see her child, but now she wished she could postpone the birth. "I suppose so," she said, faking a polite smile.

"There isn't a need to worry Princess. We have a midwife in our humble town, and there are plenty of people to help. As they say, it takes a village to raise a child. And it's true, we all had a big part in raising Link, well Prince Link I suppose. After his parents died old Rusl took him in, and when he was of age I gave him a job up at the goat ranch. He's really grown up. He used to be friends with my dear daughter Ilia. Ilia! Come meet the Princess."

The girl who had answered the door emerge from a darkened door, and came forward.

"Ilia, dear!" The mayor continued. "Shake hands with Princess Zelda, Link's wife! Soon to be a mother, too."

The girl stepped forward, taking Zelda's hand. She looked down trodden, and sad. She refrained from eye contact.

"Look how I've been blabbering!" The mayor continued. "Forgive me! Ilia will lead you to the house we've made for you, and tonight when you are rested we will have a festival in your honor!"

Zelda started, "Oh really, there's no need..."

The Mayor cut her off, "Nonsense, it's been in the planning since we were told you might be coming. Ilia, please the princess must be tired."

"Thank you," Zelda stated as Ilia turned toward the door to lead the way.

The two visitors took there horses by the reigns and followed the peculiar girl in silence. She led them over the bridge where a small house sat that looked to be newer that the rest, with base made of river-washed stones and its frame constructed of great tree trunks, with little planks making up the walls. As small porch sat before the door, and windows caught the light on the right and left of the house on different levels, showing the house had two levels. A chimney stood up behind the house and a little circular window sat above the door. Ilia stepped forward to the house, and turned to speak.

"This is where you are to stay," she said, emotionless. "If you want I can take your horses to clean them, and stable them as well."

Zelda spoke, "Thank you Ilia, that would be very kind."

Without a word Ilia took the horses and walked away. Zelda sighed, and opened the door. The inside of the house was humble but nice. The wood floor was swept, and a fireplace stood to the far side of the room. The windows were covered with light colored cloth curtains, and the walls had been covered with some sort of putty. Near the fire place there were a few pots and supplies for cooking, as well as a cabinet. There was also a little wooden table with chairs and some stuffed arm chairs in the corner. An odd looking collection of books were housed on a shelf. A small cot with blankets atop it lay next to a spindly staircase. She, now carrying her pack, proceeded up the stair case to find a small room, with a double bed covered with a quilt and a small candle lamp to it's side, as well as a chest and a wardrobe. A small stove stood in the corner.

"I assume this will be your room Zelda." Impa smiled. She was much more friendly in private.

"My apologies, Impa, that the villagers did not think to give you more than a cot."

"It's not trouble at all my dear child." Impa turned to Zelda's rucksack and pulled out a cloth and a bottle of lilac water so they could clean themselves from the ride. Zelda slipped out of her dress and commenced to freshen herself a bit. Then, suddenly hit by fatigue, she laid down and pulled the quilt up over her.

Impa pulled the curtains across the windows and turned toward Zelda. Zelda closed her eyes, and said "Impa, do you suppose Link will write me soon? I can't stand not knowing how he is doing."

"I'm sure he will Princess, he will." She turned to go down the stairs.


	4. Settling

_Settling_

* * *

Zelda woke suddenly, darting up in her bed. She had been dreaming. She brought her hand to her brow and massage it. She wanted to clear her mind of the dark dream.

She didn't remember exactly what had happened but the general theme still swam in her consciousness. Trouble had come over Link. She had been growing accustomed to these dreams, since they had haunted her often. At first she had been alarmed, thinking they were perhaps signs he was hurt, or worse, but his letters came periodically to soothe her and she passed the dreams off as her own idle worries. Still, she wished for a letter, but more his presence.

"You're awake," Impa said in a mothering voice, coming up the stairs. "Come on, get out of bed, and pick out a dress to wear. The feast in your honor will begin soon." She said the last fragment of her statement with a mocked aristocratic accent.

"If I must," she said in lighter spirits, mostly to mask her fear from Impa. She pulled out a folded light purple dress from her satchel, one of her favorites, and stepped into it while Impa pulled it up over her constrictive undergarments. She pulled her pendant out from underneath her clothes. She brushed her long hair, and Impa insisted upon painting her face. Zelda protested at first, but Impa won the battle. After all too long, she was made up and ready to go, and a dull pain of hunger drove her to hurry to the feast. She left arm and arm with Impa and crossed the bridge and proceeded back toward the mayor's yard. It was now decorated with several open-aired, brightly colored tents. From many yards off she could see a large fire burning, and the smells of food wafted towards her. Her desire to eat kept her going forward, but a little panicked feeling danced inside of her, and just as soon as she felt it she spoke it.

"Impa, I'm nervous," she stated plainly, fiddling with her necklace.

"Why Princess?" She responded with a giggle.

"Well, firstly, meeting new people always makes me a bit nervous-"

"Milady, haven't you grown accustomed to it? You are after all a princess."

"Well, I've only become accustomed to hiding my panic I'm afraid, and now it has a least double, perhaps tripled, for it's my own husband's family and friends I'm meeting. Say the don't like me? What will I do?"

Impa turned to her and smiled. "Zelda, you're being unreasonable, dear. This is hardly the most stressful situation you've been under! You've been paraded before the rulers of distant lands, your impression counted upon to unite nations."

"Perhaps this matters more to me." By now they had come onto the Mayor's yard and the revelry began to die down as the villagers stood. The Mayor's booming voice broke in.

"Town! Town! Please turn your attention to Princess Zelda and the Lady Impa, our guest this evening."

The townspeople greeted her in a friendly manner, and a bearded man stood up. "Princess Zelda, it is an honor to meet you. My name is Rusl, I'm the blacksmith of the village, and Link is like a son to me. I'd like you to meet my wife Uli, and our children. The boy's name is Colin, and the babe is my daughter Morgandy."

"I'm very happy to meet you all." She smiled sweetly at the people who stood before her. The man put an arm around his smiling wife and the other hand her placed upon the shoulder of his shy but happy looking boy.

"Please, sit with us, and eat." Rusl pulled two small chairs for them to sit upon and placed them under the table. Uli reached her hand out to Zelda.

"Won't you two come with me? I'll help you fix a plate."

"Oh, yes we will." Zelda rose, and followed Uli to a long, thin table, the legs almost buckling with the weight of the food atop it.

Uli handed them each a wooden plate and a goblet, and took a pitcher of cider and and filled each cup to the brim. They both filled their plates with the different selections of roasted meats and cooked vegetables and potatoes, as well as sweet pastries. They returned to the table and ate, while being amused by humorous anecdotes and far fetched stories presented by the merry villagers. When the sun fell completely behind the horizon, candles were lit to accompany the large fire, and a few of the people began to play instruments while the rest danced. Rusl left early to return Colin to his bed, and Impa had been pulled up to dance by some young man. Zelda had laughed at the scene at first, but stopped immediately to spare her the humiliation. She was left with Uli, who throughout the course of the evening she had become rather drawn to as a friend. Uli bounced her baby upon her knee, and the child giggled.

"How old is she?" Zelda asked.

"Just a bit more than a year and a half," Uli responded, stroking the child's light brown locks of hair. "Children are just wonderful." She looked down toward Zelda's stomach. "When are you due?"

"Perhaps a month, but it is likely less."

"I'm the town midwife, so if need be, I can assist you, and deliver the child."

"Thank you," Zelda smiled. A comfortable pause passed between the newfound friends. "This may appear to be a strange question, but how do you spend your days? When I left the palace they told me little more than where I would stay. I'm not accustomed to not having others control my schedule."

Uli wrapped the child into her blanket, and looked up and smiled. "Well, when I wake I make breakfast for my family, and Rusl takes Colin to his shop. I care for my baby, and tend the house and garden, and I also barter my skill of embroidery, as well as I make clothes. And of course, there's the occasional midwifery. We all help during the harvest season, but of course thats a far way off.. Zelda, do you know how to embroider?"

"I did some in my youth, but I'm afraid I've forgotten how."

"Why don't you come by my house tomorrow, and perhaps we can sew some things for your baby."

"I'd love that." Zelda smiled sincerely. She turned to face the crowd and Ilia caught her eye. She sat near her father, quietly, and the mayor engaged in conversation with another. The music masked her gossip.

"What do you know of Ilia?" Zelda asked, "And why is she so...glum?

Uli laughed quietly, in an awkward manner, then sighed. "It is not my place to say, but I will say it anyways. There was a time when things were simple with your husband's life. He was a herder, and a close friend of Ilia. Now he never saw more than a friend in her, but the same cannot be said about how Ilia felt about Link. When he left, she was kidnapped, and her memory was erased. Eventually it came back, but I've always had the feeling she wishes it hadn't, for when she was reminded of her love for him, the two of you had been married."

"Oh." The situation presented itself in new light.

"Now don't you go on feeling poorly," Uli started. "This isn't your fault, the poor dear would have been heartbroken eventually, or Link would have been put into a relationship where he wasn't happy, where he wasn't in love." She paused, and knitted her brow. "I only wish she wouldn't mope all the time." She gestured toward a large, clumsy looking man bobbing his head to the lively music, darting his eyes toward Ilia every so often. "Now that man, see, was a friend of Link's, and he's had his eye on Ilia for quite a while now. He'll pass over her if she doesn't pay him some attention soon. His name is Fado."

"Hmm," Zelda sighed in thought. "Could we perhaps point them in the right direction?"

"I wouldn't know how." Uli brought her free hand to her chin. "Perhaps if we wait."

"I've never been much for waiting." Zelda rose, and placed and arm protectively over her stomach. She walked over to Fado and extended her hand to him in greeting. "You are the great Fado, yes?" The man's hand was clammy in hers.

"Oi, er, yeah, that be me." He gave her a goofy grin.

"Ah yes, you are the friend of my beloved husband, aid to him in his battles for the land! I am indeed honored to meet you." She bowed, and brought herself up slowly.

"Miss, no Princess, Princess, it's me that should be well honored to meet you!" He looked confused.

"Ah no, that is not the case at all. You are a fellow hero of the land of Hyrule. You after all, helped Link in his adventure, and you should be rewarded as well."

"Miss, I mean Princess, I just stayed here really, and herded me sheep."

"Yes, perhaps, but you took Link's place. You protected Ordon, and the sheep. Please, good sir, call me Zelda."

"I..er...Zelda-"

"Now if we were under ordinary circumstances, back in Hyrule, you would be called before the throne room and I would knight you, and we'd have a grand ball, and we'd all dance in castle, but sadly, we are not under normal circumstances. We'll have to postpone all that, but please, Knight Fado, will you dance with me now, to officiate your Knighthood?" She bowed again, trying not to laugh.

Uli looked on with great curiosity, and confusion.

"Oi, um, well whatever my Princess asks."

Lost in the drunken merriment, the rest of the village did not notice Fado and Zelda dancing, as they waltzed around the makeshift dance floor. Fado tripped a few times, and after Zelda managed to pull him over to where Ilia was sitting, now alone, she stopped and pulled her hands stomach.

"Oh ow! Ow! Oh no, I'm cramping up. I shouldn't have eaten all that food. It isn't good for the baby. Excuse me dear Knight Fado, but I must stop our dance for my own health." Zelda put on her best dramatic face.

"You'se sure you'se okay Princess?" Fado asked with concern.

"Oh yes, but it is such a shame, oh yes! Such a shame." She plunked herself down on the chair next to Ilia, who was now watching intently. "Knighthood is not official until, err, an official dance has been danced. Front to end I'm afraid, and in my eyes it's a shame to waste any dance." She turned to Ilia, hoping the two believed her story, however shoddy it was. "Ilia, I did not see you there! Oh my perhaps I can ask you to dance with this gentleman, the great Knight Fado, please. As a favor to the entire kingdom." Zelda prayed the two would buy her story.

Ilia stood and for a moment Zelda feared she would turn and run, or yell, but she did neither. She extended and arm to Fado and they danced away. Zelda stood and walked back to her original seat with Uli and sat, and by the time she made her way across the room and turned back, a smile had broken across Ilia's face. Zelda burst into a giddy laughter along with Uli.

"For goodness sake, what did you do?"

"I haven't the slightest, but it appears to have worked."

"Zelda, you are not what I expected in the least."

For the first night since Link had been gone, she felt happiness and warmth in her spirit.

* * *

The heat was getting to her. The heat was intolerable. A month and a week had passed, and even though it was now only late spring, it was hotter than ever. It didn't help matters that she had yet to give birth, and now she was bigger than ever. She silently cursed the medicine man that said she would birth early. Incompetent. It also did not help matters that she had not heard from Link yet. She was hot, worried, and very, very pregnant. She sat with her newly made close fried, Uli in front of their house, upon two stumps where they usually met to embroider and talk in the afternoons. Morgandy napped in a basket on the grass, and Zelda sat embroidering a nightgown for her unborn child. She already finished two other outfits and a blanket, as well as a dress for herself. She forgot she was actually quite good at it.

A breeze came, giving her temporary relief. She stretched her neck, her straight hair took flight in the light wind. She could see Ilia in the distance, near the stream with Fado. Ever since Zelda's first night they'd been getting closer, and for the past half and hour Uli and Zelda had been spying on them. Her eyes were drawn away by a rider entering the town, a strange man she suspected of being a courier. She raised herself up slowly. She walked, more waddled closer to the man, who now looked around form atop the horse, searching. She came closer, and a swarm of apprehension attacked her. She was nervous now, even though she would be receiving news she had long waited for. The possibility that it could be horrid news flooded her mind, and suddenly she was aware of nothing but the courier. Even as she quickened her pace, the walk seemed to take forever. Eventually she reached him, and her hands trembled with fear.

"I am Zelda, have you news for me?"

"Yes a letter for Princess Zelda," he responded. "I'd like to introduce myself. I'll be the new courier for you and Link, being that we can't let your location out to too many people. They call me Milo. Link is well, and sends his best wishes, and is eager to know how you and child are after the birth."

The tension melted away at the news he was well.

"-But I can certainly tell that hasn't happened yet," Milo continued, as he passed her the letter.

"Excuse me!" She exclaimed in a playful tone, taken in by the relief and joy the letter had brought.

"Begging your pardon Princess," he laughed. "Now I can wait until you finish your response if ya like."

"Yes, thank you." She started for her home. "Come with me, I'll find you something to eat."

Through the hot haze she walked back to the cottage.

"Right through here," she called back, but suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks.

A sharp pain racked her body, and a pool of liquid began to form at her bare feet.

The baby was coming.


	5. The Birthing

_The Birthing_

* * *

"Impa!" The Princess called with such force into the house, the rafters practically shook. Impa, who had been sweeping the floor threw her broom down and rushed towards Zelda. In turn Zelda seized her by the shoulders.

"How can this be happening so suddenly? I haven't even felt any birthing pains!"

"Sh, calm down, calm down, you'll upset the baby." Impa stroked her hair lightly while pulling her inside the cottage. "Now babies have minds of their own, plans of their own too. There's nothing to fear."

Zelda stepped inside the house, and again, she was afraid. How could it be that the things she always yearned for made her tremble with fear when they knocked on her door? The need for adventure ruled her life, and when she was swept away on horseback in the dead of the night to a foreign place it scared the living daylight out of her. When she wanted nothing more than a letter from Link, her hands shook when it came. She had been begging this child to be born for weeks, and now he or she was coming, finally coming, and she was frenzied. If only she had more initiative, courage. Another pain came over her and she let out a howl.

Now was not the time for soul searching.

Impa pulled her up toward the stairs, and began to scale them with her in a slow and steady fashion. When they reached the top, Impa helped Zelda pull of her dress and instructed her to change into her nightgown. She obliged, and Impa coerced her onto the bed, pleading with the frantic princess to relax.

"I'll fetch Uli, although I'd bet a good sum of rupees that it'll be quite a while before we have a baby in this house."

"As you say, Impa," Zelda responded, distracted by the the still unopened letter in her hand. Impa turned away.

"Oh, and Impa, there is a royal messenger of a rather cheeky nature in our yard. Can you please see that he gets something to eat, and that his horse is cared for?"

"Of course milady, you just rest now." Impa left.

"_How could I relax?_" Zelda asked herself, as a bubbling feeling rose inside her. Her baby was finally coming. Not being able to contain herself any longer she ripped open the letter marked with the seal of the royal forces. The parchment held inside was think and smelled of smoke and wilderness. Her eyes devoured the words.

_My beloved and beautiful Zelda, _

However childish it was, the fact that he called her beautiful lightened her mood and presented a beaming smile on her face.

_It's been so long since I last saw you, since I last held you, but I assure you that every night I still dream of you. When we were first separated my dreams where laced with plot and details, ever changing but still revolving around you. Now, after these many months away from you, I fantasize solely of your presence. When I dream you are simply with me. That is what I yearn for, your presence. __They say time apart makes the heart grow fonder, and all I want to do is kill whatever fool said that. I firmly believe I am as fond of you as it is possible, and it only tears at my soul to be apart from you. _

_The things I miss most about you are the simple things, I'm finding. While I control the battle lines, images of the light reflecting of your hair invade my mind. When the wind creeps through the trees, I hear your laughter. However emasculating this is, I don't miss intimacy nearly as much as I miss my unsuccessful arguments with you. I can't wait for you to prove me wrong, again. Although, of course I won't mind being intimate again either._

_Although I could write about you for ages, I'm afraid I cant. This small piece of parchment is the last I have, as I have had to use the rest for damned commander logs and such. I hope this letter finds you well, the courier seems a bit incompetent, as it took him a very long time to arrive. Forgive my vagueness, but I can't risk a enemy intercepting this, but I hope you are happy and safe where you are. I pray everything goes well with the birth, and that our child (I still think the baby is a she) is healthy. I cannot wait for the day we are united again. _

_Forever yours, _

_Link_

She held the letter to her heart, and let a single tear slip down onto her cheek. She clasped the letter to her heart, but she was interrupted by another shaking pain. She groaned lightly, and she heard the front door open, and Uli's voice.

She knew she was ready now. She could do anything, as long as Link loved her.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Uli dabbed her forehead with a cool cloth, and Zelda howled in a loud high-pitched voice. She rocked back and forth, as the pain consumed her. Almost the whole night had passed, and still she labored. She grew tired, and sore. The pain that had once been only a slight annoyance had progressed into an unbearable force of torture. She screamed again, and Uli tried to calm her. Zelda tried to talk, but felt as if she had no breath.

She bent her head back, meaning to scream again but she was weakened from the many hours of repetitive pain. Her arms, which had been supporting her arched back gave out from under her, and her hands, which had been clenched tightly around the edge of the quilt suddenly loosened. She fell inward, down towards the mattress, and she felt Uli grasp her back. Sweat and tears moistened her face, and her eyes rolled back into oblivion.

_The pain was too much, and impending doom shrouded her body. Had she and her child survived the flight from Hyrule only to find their death in the birthing? She could no longer feel, and her eyes were shut. She could hear vaguely, the voices that surrounded were muffled. _

"Impa!"

_Uli's voice echoed a hundred times. _

"She's fainted, she's fainted."

_Had she fainted? What had happened to her? A jolt rocked her body again._

_Perhaps she was still conscious, semiconscious. _

"Oh my. This cannot be good, can it?"

_Impa was worried._

"Her mother died in childbirth." Impa said solemnly.

_Impa had always been a mother to her. _

_She pondered. Was she dieing? _

_She felt brave suddenly, and ready to face whatever the gods may throw into her path, but she felt the drive of a pure mother's love, and she wanted her child to live more than anything she had ever wanted. Before this moment she ad been craven, weak, afraid. The seventeen year old, still a young girl, had longed for simpler times, when afternoons were spent in the courtyards with Link, and evenings at galas or locked into her comfortable chambers with him, having more fun that they did at the galas. Now, she just wanted to protect the life she had nurtured inside of her, to give it breath. _

"She can survive, but we have to get the baby out now."

_Uli was panicked. She'd never heard such a tone in her voice. _

"She must push now, the child is at a difficult angle. She has to push!"

"What should we do?" Impa cried.

"Shake her!" Uli shouted in desperation.

Zelda was jolted awake by Impa's forceful arms. She pulled her back up, towards her swollen stomach. She strained again, yelling through the pain.

"Once more, Zelda, once more!"

She obliged, and pushed again, and with that last shove she was done, she felt cleared. A sharp, loud and strong cry pierced the room, and it was the most beautiful music she had ever heard. She put her head down on the pillow for a moment, and Impa stroked her hair while Uli cleaned the baby and wrapped the child in a wool blanket. It was over.

Zelda propped herself against the bad, eager to see her child. Uli placed the babe gently in her arms, and Zelda embraced her warmly, her hands holding the child with such tenderness.

"She's absolutely perfect," Uli smiled down upon her.

"Congratulations, it's a little girl."

Zelda, who a few minutes ago felt as if she was at the end of her life, was suddenly given new energy. She peered into the blanket at the babe's face and she was in love. Even at birth, she thought, the child reminded her so much of her husband. She had the bluest eyes and a pure, golden complexion, even though she was still a bit pink. Little strands of hair grew from her head, and they were colored a faint blond. She rocked her new baby in her arms, and smiled brightly.

Impa reached over to the princess, resting her hand on her shoulder.

"What are you going to name her?"

Zelda broke her eyes away from the beautiful and looked up to Impa.

"I haven't thought of one yet."

"That isn't a problem dear. Why don't you put her in my charge. You need your rest."

She wanted to hold her child longer, but she was exhausted.

"Yes, but promise me you'll rest too."

"Of course, milady." Impa lifted the baby away. "Come with me little girl."

Zelda shut her eyes and smiled, drifting into a deep sleep.

"_A little girl," _She thought._ "Link was right after all." _

"_For once."_ She smiled.

* * *

Zelda sat at the table with a quill, ink, and parchment, scratching away. She also extended one bare foot to the wooden cradle given to her by a villager, and she rocked her cooing baby slowly. It had been a fortnight since she had given birth, and she was thoroughly enjoying being a mother. She had named the babe Faron, in honor of the deep forests that surrounded the town of her birth, the town that gave them safety. The child stirred in it it's bed, and gazed up at her with her deep blue eyes. She had the rosiest cheeks, and she was dressed in a beautifully embroidered nightgown, the fruit of her mother's sewing.

Zelda's life had been returning to the forged normalcy she had created before Faron came, and her body had rebounded quickly. She had been bloated for the first few days, but now her body was exactly the same as it ad been before her pregnancy, long and slender. She had bathed in the the sacred pool, and in days she had returned to the svelte princess she was accustomed to. Perhaps it was foolish to worry about such an idle thing is wartime, but still, she was a young woman. She fit her old dresses, and Impa had taken in the seams that had been let out to fit her stomach, saying all the time it was amazing how well she looked. She was perhaps stronger now, as the country chores she did had made her body stronger. She had spent the last weeks recovering with Uli, and building a collection of letters for Link. Now, the courier was ready to return, and she finished her epic letter, describing his wonderful daughter and reminding him of her love for him.

She finished, sealed the letter, and brought Faron into her arms. The baby closed her eyes, and a temporary feeling of peace fell over Zelda. She turned toward the door, the sun sitting far to the east, giving a mid-morning glow to the world. Zelda smiled and proceeded toward the path where the courier sat atop his horse. A smile danced across her face, and she felt an underlying feeling of joy and contentedness, at least for the time being.


	6. Fleeing Again

_Fleeing Again_

* * *

The persistent chill of winter had fell over Ordon, and the fields had seen many freezes since the harvest and the hectic work of fall had finished. Faron had seen seven phases of the moon, and was developing quickly into a boisterous, healthy little girl. Zelda was developing as a mother as well. In the first weeks of Faron's life, she quickly realized she knew very little about being a parent. She was an only child, and being raised in a sheltered, and noble fashion, she had never been around, much less the caretaker, of an infant. However, an instant love bonded the two, and with Impa around to show her how babies are to be taken care of, she was proving herself to be more and more competent every day. She protected her child from all foreseeable harm, watching her like a hawk, and this was an extremely important practice, as Faron had learned to crawl. She pulled herself around, moving on her hands and knees, attempting to explore everything. Even at a young age she was as inquisitive as her father, who through numerous letters was informed all about his glorious daughter. Zelda had been quite contented, as the young courier had proved to be a slight bit annoying, but quite quick in aiding in the correspondence between the lovers growing desperate by separation. Her heart felt heavy when she felt the essences of love that spread through out the town, as Ilia and Fado had recently been wed. When Zelda and Link had been wed, the ceremony had be hastened and small, with very little guest or to do, as was necessary to secure the pair as next-in-line to rule, for at the time numerous different greedy hands were grasping at the position. Ilia and Fado seemed happy enough now, but yet Ilia was still cold towards Zelda. Perhaps Link had been very important to her after all. 

Zelda knelled down on the wooden floor by the bed, struggling to dress Faron, who found it much more fun flail her arms about than be clothed in her scarlet dress and matching fur lined cloak embroidered with elegant golden thread, Zelda's latest work of art. The little girl just smiled and laughed heartily. Her golden hair fell in tight curls around her angel like face, and her cheek were vibrant with a rosy gold. After much struggle, Faron was finally dressed and prepared to accompany her mother on their errands.

Zelda lifted her own cloak around her shoulders, a deep sapphire highlighting her eyes. She flipped her hair out from under the confines of the cape, and gathered her baby in her arms as well as a woven basket. She bade goodbye to Impa, who scoured dishes in a large cauldron of water. She exited the cottage and closed the door behind her. The icy cold air stung her face, and little flakes of snow fell against the gray sky and joined the packs of snow at her feet.

The horses Zelda and Impa had brought from the palace where currently housed in a small pasture near the cottage. Zelda gathered her horse with her free hand, as she still held Faron and the basket in the other, and managed to fit the bit of a bridal into it's mouth. Using the steps stemming from the doorway of the cottage, she mounted the horse and started if at a slow place towards the market.

She situated the child in front of her; sitting Faron on the horse and keeping her secure with a cloaked arm, and threaded her basket handle with the leather straps of the bridal. She controlled the horse to move only at a slow walk, so she would not loose grip of the baby. Snowflakes fell more heavily as they journeyed down the frozen path, and Zelda smiled as they caught in her eyelashes. She had always loved the snowfalls that came often to Hyrule. As she journeyed down the path she greeted many of the villagers who she encountered on the trip, smiling in a dignified manner, as a princess should. She was still a member of the royal family, and her image reflected that. As she rode, her golden hair blew behind her, swirling in the wind and catching as much light as was possible. She was clothed in rich fabrics, and her face was painted and powdered to perfection by Impa, although her complexion was naturally luminous. She certainly stood out among the villagers of Ordon.

Zelda arrived at an old barn on the outskirts of the town, the location of the market in the cold of winter. She entered, and purchased what was necessary for a light afternoon meal, a dinner, and breakfast for Impa and herself. The market was an entirely sociable place, but Zelda was not one for the chatter of the women. She was accepted more in the humble town of Ordon than she was in any other place, but still, when she entered a room people tended to grow silent. Some things might never change. A ruler, and yet an outsider.

Arms grabbed her from behind, and she gasped, only to then realize the familiarity of the laughter coming from behind her. She turned to find Uli, bouncing her child on her hip with one and and toting market goods with the other, much like Zelda. Perhaps Uli was the exception to the general infatuated-yet-fearful attitude of Ordon, and Zelda adored her for it.

"Did I scare you?" Uli giggled.

"A bit, but I've been having some strange nightmares recently," Zelda responded.

"I thought you said those stopped when the letters started arriving?" Uli inquired.

"No, these ones are different." Zelda shuddered in reference to the night terrors of that had plagued her for the last few days. They ad become increasingly darker, and focusing on the center of her world being ripped from her, Faron.

"Well alright we'll talk about this later. I've got to get home, Morgandy has been sick recently and I want to try to get her to drink down a tonic and put her down for a nap. Poor dear." She rocked the toddler back and forth on her hip, and put out a finger to Faron, who quickly grasped and pulled upon it, as she does with everything within her reach that catches her interest, often Zelda's earrings. "This little one giving you any trouble? She's healthy yes?"

"Oh yes, she's certainly healthy! My, my the trouble she manages to get into. This morning she reached onto the table while I held her and threw one of our clay plates onto the floor, and gave me hell while I tried to dress her."

"Ah, yes, but those are the signs of healthy children." Uli laughed. "Are you returning home? We could ride together."

"No, actually, not yet. I have to go into the woods and buy some lantern oil." She wasn't looking forward to it, as she was now certain a storm was mounting.

"Well then come by my house when you get the chance."

"I will, Uli."

The two parted ways, and Zelda, with much tribulation, remounted her tall horse with baby and basket in hand, and returned each to it's place. She continued her errands, entering the dark and cold woods. The path was slippery, and her horse stumbled a few times. Foreseeing a possible fall, she dismounted and continued pulling the horse along. She couldn't risk her daughter falling such a far way.

They climbed up the path, and wind funneled through trees, striking Zelda. The snow fall continued to increase, pelting her with considerable force. Faron, who was tucked beneath Zelda's cloak, began to cry as result of the frigid temperatures. Zelda considered turning back, but they where close to the clearing where stood the shack of the man who made his living selling lantern oil.

She pulled the horse forward, but the mare stopped dead in her tracks. She tried again, but the horse seemed as if something was stopping it from going forward. She pulled for a minute, wanting to keep the horse with her, so she wouldn't run off. She pulled with all her weight, but the animal wouldn't budge. Eventually, she retreated in frustration, as she wanted to return to her warm cottage, although the young mother was soothed by the fact that Faron had stopped crying. She made to turn into the clearing, but a foreign noise stopped her feet. It was the clanking of metal, it sounded like armor. A low voice sounded, deep and menacing. She carefully walked towards the house, taking cover in a thicket, spying on the dreadful sigh.

A tall man, clad in a black armor suit stood, backed by many men dressed in a similar garb. She estimated at least twelve of them, all on horses save the man that had created the booming voice, yet they were cloaked by the blizzard that was unfolding. Her heart nearly stopped as she recognized the purple flag hanging from each horses saddle. It bore a gray stripe and one single red star. They were from the country that was threatening Hyrule. And they where here, now, after her. She bended lower, grasping her dear Faron tighter.

The tall soldier held the man who inhabited the house by the neck, lifting him several feet from the ground. He shook with fear, and avoided eye contact with his captor. The tall man peered down on him, his eyes a darkened gray, and his face gaunt and white, with matted black hair falling around his eyes. She recognized from the pins and charms decorating the saddle pad of the unmounted steed that he was the troop's commander.

"You, sir, have the misfortune of trying our patience. We were sent to collect Zelda, and so far no one can give us her whereabouts. Now, I give you the chance- where is she?"

"Sir, please, don't harm me..." The merchant's voice cracked.

"We know she resides in the province with the child born to her, retched half-bred, one not of pure noble breeding. And I will not leave this place until I have the princess captured for my ruler, and the child lies dead. Now, will you help me or merely hurt yourself?" He spoke with sinister tone, and it made goosebumps appear on Zelda's skin.

"Release me, please! She is being kept down the road, in the village."

"Very well," said the commander, as he cast the man back onto the ground, and directed his words toward his men. "Slay him."

The man cried out, and Zelda darted up and yanked the horse by the bridal and rushed toward the sacred pool, hiding again behind a collection of trees and bushes and a wall of rock, hiding her from the path. All she could do was pray the soldiers did not find her, pray she could have the chance to escape.

Yes, she realized, she had to escape again. She was torn, truly torn. She wanted so desperately to protect her people, to save the people of Ordon form these barbaric troops, but she could not let such a horrible fate befall her infant daughter. She cried silently, letting the tears fall and freeze upon her cheeks. As soon as she could no longer hear the hoof beats, she pulled herself and Faron on top of the horse, and darted toward the exit from the woods, toward Hyrule Field. She tried to ignore the blood upon the snow, but still she began to sob. She rode into the vast, rolling planes, and she was struck with the bitter truth, she had no where to go.

Still she rode quickly, gripping a now wailing Faron in her arm as she kicked the horse, encouraging it to gallop quickly. She cried too, along with her baby. She had no plan, no shelter- only fear for those in her kingdom. She was alone with her young child in what could now be called a full blown snow storm. She tried to compose herself, and she divulged into her thoughts. Where could she go for safety, for help for the village? She thought about the geography lessons of her youth. She could go to the abandoned village, but there would be no help for the villagers, and it would he too far for her to travel. Snow peak and Zora Domain would be unnavigable in this snow, and she could not risk being is castle town, that's where the men would search next, since they would not find her in Ordon. But how did they find her in Ordon? She pondered at how certain they had seemed that she was in that area; they where not on a widespread search, but a direct mission.

Through careful thought, she decided the only place she could logically go regarding both the concerns for the town and for Faron was Karakiko Village. It would be an arduous journey, but still she knew that was what she must do, for her child and for her people. She thought hard to the maps she had studied in her youth, praying she could find the land marks.

She rode as quickly as possible, clutching the cold and unhappy child in her arms. Her mind swam with the unfolding drama, and the direness of the situation. She felt waves of emotion, but she blocked them from her mind. She knew, if she and Faron where to survive and provide help for the village, she would have to remain focused.

They rode into the night, and darkness covered their path, making it hard to find anything in the snow. Zelda began to search for shelter, wondering where they could stay. By luck, on the outskirts of what looked like an abandoned farmland, she found a small dilapidated house. She entered pulling the horse inside with her, not wanting the animal to be spotted by the troops who may be coming after her. The tired horse breathed heavily, the poor thing having been ridden all across the countryside. She silently promised to care for the horse after Faron. She unraveled the child from her cape, and after calming her, she proceeded to feed her. After Faron had had her fill, she wrapped her back in her cape, and shrouded by darkness, took the horse back into the field, helping it to clear the snow away and find the shriveled grass below. Leaving the horse outside for a moment, she reentered the dark skeleton of the home. It was dusty, small, and cold. The roof had many holes, and it was but one room. A fireplace still stood on the western wall, and Zelda was able to pull enough dry boards from the floor and after great trial kindle a fire. She found a big brass pot, a went outside to fill it with snow to heat over the fire, so she might cook some of the food she had unintentionally brought with her for herself, and bathe Faron.

After the water was heated and the horse had eaten enough, she pulled the horse back in the shack, boiled a small portion of beans and foul for herself, ate, cooled the water a bit, and washed Faron. The babe, after quite a hectic day, started to calm down. Zelda redressed her baby and wrapped the child in her own cloak tightly, attempting to keep her warm. Lit only by moonlight, Zelda rocked her in her arms until she slept, and a complete expression of peace overcame her face. Zelda tucked herself into a corner and tried to sleep, although she was unsuccessful

* * *

She woke in the early hours of the morning, and she was quickly on the move again. She had been lucky, finding a place to stay overnight, but she could not count on such luck again. The snow had mostly subsided, but another weight would push on her conscience. When she awoke Faron was still asleep, and it is very unlike the child to sleep through the night. Zelda put a hand to her forehead and, to her dismay, felt a burning fever. The child was burdened with heat, even though the shack was freezing. Faron was ill. She gently woke her to feed her again, but the child showed no interest, and she only stirring lightly. 

Now she rode with furry. She had left the food behind, hiding it behind ruble. She didn't want it to way her down. She was making good time, but she was feeling the symptoms of sickness over take her now. She too became hot and sick to her stomach, and delusions over took her. Her legs where pained by the riding, and she felt like fainting. Darkness was falling again, and she had miles to go before she could reach the aid of Kakariko village.

As she rode she could see the faint outline of Hyrule castle. How odd it felt to be near her own home. She let her mind slip to delusion, to her memories.

"_She looked at herself in the mirror hanging upon her camber wall, smiling with satisfaction. The night dress she wore highlighted every curve of her body, she was as perfect as a painting. She spread her hair down her front, and she watched as a hand made contact with her shoulder. She turned and Link's lip awaited her. She was engulfed in a full, and satisfying kiss. She grew weak in the knees, but his strong arms where there to support her. He pulled away for a moment, resting his forehead upon hers. He smiled, and whispered to her. _

"_You look beautiful." _

"_Why thank you." She reached her arms around his neck. "I thought you'd be in that meeting for another hour or so." _

"_Well, I thought- I could stay in the dark meeting hall, listening to every aspect of the calvary's training protocol," He started to punctuate his words with phrases on her lips"or I could be up here. _I_n our chambers. Alone. With you." _

"_Excellent choice." Zelda responded slyly. "And perhaps we should move over to the bed now."_

"_Wiser words where never spoken." He lifted her up in his arms, and everything was right with the world. _

She shook with fever, and Faron wasn't fairing any better.

None of this was easy, but it was especially difficult to be alone.

Yet with another heaping of luck and power from the goddess, she finally began to realize her surroundings, she was close. This pushed her forward. Eventually she made her way into the cold and rickety town. She dismounted, holding Faron tightly. She was unsteady as she walked. She scanned the road for any life, and she saw a tall man, with long black hair. She tried to reach him, but she fell onto her knees and curled onto the dirt road. The man must have seen her, as he rushed over.

"Please help me." She cried, quietly. "My baby, she's sick. She's sick."

"I come from Ordon, and they've been invaded, please, please. They need help."

She looked up and the man stared back at her, and shouted for another. He reassured her, and promise aid, although she could barely hear or see anything. He lifted her and Faron, and as the world began to grow black, she thought she heard another remark "Is that...Princess Zelda?"

She tried to answer, but she was covered with the dark. In the arms of the strange man, she fainted, trusting herself, and Faron, to him.


	7. Written Word

_Written Word_

* * *

She woke suddenly, darting up in the strange and foreign bed. A small girl quickly turned to her. She looked to be youthful, with thick black hair spilling down, cut straight above her eyes. The girl turned to her.

"You're awake!" She said happily.

"My baby," She felt a sudden pang of fear in her stomach, and a bolt of energy. "Where is she?"

"She's here," the girl said with a smile on her face that erased the horrible dread she had felt only seconds before. "I'll get her. She's doing much better now." She turned and walked out of the room.

Zelda looked around the room she was in. It was a big room, with many beds made of thin and uneven wood, covered with a thin mattress and a woven blanket. A fire burned in the fireplace, and an archway led into what appeared to be a hall. She realized she was now wearing a loose nightdress.

The girl came back in, holding a bundle in her arms. She lowered Faron down to her, and Zelda held her baby. She sighed with relief. Faron appeared to be well, as she smiled back heartily at her mother.

"How are you feeling, miss?" Asked the girl.

Zelda tore her sight away from her healthy daughter and looked up to the girl. "Oh, much better. Thank you." She did feel better, although she was a little weak. "Thank you, for caring for us."

"Oh, it's no problem miss, none at all. Excuse me, I must fetch my father now, he wanted to speak to you when you awoke." She paused, and looked as if she was trying to muster up courage. "Excuse me, but...are you...Princess Zelda?"

The Princess stopped, she vaguely remembered being recognized before she fainted. It was her turn to gather some courage, and contemplate. In her few seconds pause, she decided to admit her identity. It would be helpful in gathering help for Ordon. "Yes, I am."

"Forgive my rudeness your highness!" The girl smiled again, and bounced excitedly out of the room. In a few minutes, she reappeared, pulling a tall man along with her, and Zelda recognized that he was the man she had first seen in the village of Kakariko. He pulled a fragile looking chair from against the wall, and sat by her bedside.

"Hello, Princess." He said. "I'm pleased to meet you. I am Renado, and this is my daughter Luda. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, yes I am, thank you so much."

"This is your child?" He gestured to the baby, now contently resting in her arms.

"Yes, her name is Faron."

He stopped, and turned to Luda. "Dear, could you please excuse us for a moment?"She obliged and left the room. Renado turned back towards the princess. "Excuse me, Princess, for asking- but it is important to know the circumstances of your arrival." He smiled. "It isn't everyday the princess of the entire kingdom of Hyrule faints in our town."

"Yes," she smiled. "Yes indeed." She hesitated, and through a condensed version explained the entire tale of her last year. She elaborated solely upon the details of the siege of Ordon. She felt exposed without her veil of secrecy, but she needed comrades more than ever.

A grave expression over took the man's face. "Indeed. Indeed." He looked down to the floor. "Please, allow me to bring you another visitor, he may be able to help us."

"Of course."

He returned with another man, small with short, blond hair, and a clumsy gait. He took her free hand a shook it heartily. "Ze-Zelda, Princes Zelda! It's so wonderfully smashing to meet you. I was a friend of Link's, a good fellow, and you have a daughter!" He pulled another chair from the wall. He had a kind and inquisitive face.

Renado spoke out "Shad, do not forget the matter at hand." The smile broke from Shad's face.

"Yes, it is a grave one." He pulled from a satchel he carried a variety of papers, each covered in untidy scrawl. He looked her in the eyes. "Zelda, I am a researcher of sorts. Before I met Link, I was concerned only with the sky people, Occoca." Zelda nodded her head with understanding, for she had studied such things. "After the dust had settled, I realized there were more important matters at hand. Much more important.

"In my field study, I came across some scriptures. They were versed in an ancient version of the Hylian we speak today, but after some time I was able to translate the scripture so it was readable. I found it to perhaps be the fabled Eldena writings, said to be delivered by the goddess long ago to those who founded the Kingdom, your ancestry. Do you know what I speak of?"

"Yes, but I do not believe in it's existence."

"Neither did I, until I laid my eyes upon it. It's...amazing. I found them searching for artifacts in a segment of the desert ruins, a place said to be untouched for over a millennium, and the tablets outline our past as a kingdom almost perfectly, and the future as well. But what it says about the present; now that's perhaps the most intriguing. Here," he pulled out a tattered page. "Allow me to read this to you."

"_When tattered clothes and crown collide, _

_When the humble hero takes his royal bride, _

_A darkened power will be unleashed,_

_Yet without the sacrifice and trinket it will certainly cease. _

_The goddess takes, the goddess gives, _

_And within the antebellum princess, a child shall live_

_Birth she'll give in foreign place_

_And to that spot 'ere doom shall trace_

_Yet to this town no harm shall come_

_For while royalty must run_

_Another stands to prevent to job from being done_"

He stopped reading, and looked over at the shocked princess. She stared back at him, her eyes filled with both uncertainty and wonder.

"How...how do you know it isn't a hoax?" She asked.

"Well I don't know, actually, but my studies tell me it isn't." Shad answered.

"If it is accurate, as so far the scripture matches my story, what does it propose we do to stop this "darkened power," which I can only assume to be the invading nation, and what sacrifice?" She was slightly upset know, for she was a woman not accustomed to being unable to understand such things, and it was especially irksome that it probably involved her, that it certainly involved her.

"Well, you see, by the time I recovered the scriptures, a section was stolen. The section that could very well explain, well quite frankly, the only way for Hyrule to fulfill the future described in the pages." He leaned forward a bit flipping all the pages tucked behind the one he had just read.

She stared at the pages. The scripture, what on earth did it mean? She could only assume the 'tattered clothes and crown colliding' referred to her marriage with Link, and she could align every other facet of the scripture with the past year's occurrences, but still, she wondered what the 'sacrifice and trinket' was. No harm shall come to the town; she didn't believe that for a moment.

"Regardless of this scripture," she said, "If you are the Shad described to me by my husband you are a member of The Resistance, and I urge you all to gather, please, come to your kingdoms aid, and help those in the village."

Shad looked a bit nervous. "Pr-princess, we haven't met in quite a while, and the scripture says-"

"I'll be damned what scripture says. I came for help, please, for those who cannot help themselves. I saw the troops, they killed a man in front of my own eyes, and those barbarians will do it again if needed or desired, I assure you."

There was silence.

"If I stand alone on this matter, I will return to them, alone." Blind courage trumped any inhibition for the time.

Shad stood. "Your highness, we will leave tomorrow. Is there a safe place we can transport you to."

"I will come as well." She said, her voice drenched with determination.

"But...Princess, this man is clearly after you-"

"If it only my life in harms way, I will gladly risk it. I only wish for my child to be here, safe. Can that be arranged?" She turned to Renado.

"I will accompany the troop, your highness, but I can arranged for my daughter to care for her, and stay here with Telma."

"Telma is here?" She asked. Telma had long been a aid to to royal family.

Shad was quick to answer, "Your highness, did news not reach you? The whole of castle town as been evacuated. The troop surges began to get closer to the castle."

"I did not realize the threats where this close," she stated.

"The bloodshed upon Hyrule field subsided a few weeks ago," he stopped, "most likely when the soldiers discovered you're true location."

Zelda rose, and turned her head to the window. She still had no idea how long she had been asleep, but the sun was setting over the town now. She turned to the two men in the room.

"We leave at the first sign of tomorrow's light."

* * *

The group had gathered quickly in the morning darkness, mounting horses strapped with supplies. Zelda had tearfully said goodbye to her daughter. This would be the first time they were separated.

The trip had gone considerably faster the second time for Zelda, since she did not travel with her child and the weather was of a more pleasant nature. Zelda tried to prepare herself for the sight she might see upon their arrival, but she new nothing could dehumanize her in such a way.

When they proceeded into the town, an eerie silence veiled the entire place. She lead the pack, proceeding down the dirt road. After a minute of tension, a small figure dressed in a heavy coat and wrapped with a scarf carrying a pail of water from the stream caught her eye. She went closer to the moving soul, and discovered he was in fact Colin. She dismounted quickly, and rushed toward him.

"Princess Zelda!" He shouted with joy, and ran for her.

She dropped to her knees and hugged the boy, embracing him, celebrating that he was unharmed.

"Colin, where is your mother?"

"She's inside," he pulled her by the hand towards their home. Uli must have heard the commotion, as she opened the wooden door, and upon seeing Zelda rushed forward, hugging her tightly as she burst into sobs.

"Are you all alright?" Zelda asked apprehensively. Uli continued to cry onto Zelda's cloak. Zelda focused on making out some of the incomprehensible mumble Uli was spewing.

"They took her," she cried. "She said...she claimed to be you, she went with them!"

"What?" Zelda asked, "Who?"

Uli pulled away from Zelda, tears pouring from her light eyes. She stared at Zelda, tears streaming from her eyes.

"They took Ilia."

* * *

_A/N: Yeah so, for some reason in Twilight Princess Shad was considerably more British sounding than everyone else, and pretty nerdy, so that carried over. Anyways, thanks to all who've read so far, and stick with me, and I assure you they'll be more action soon._


	8. Unity

_A/N: I've spent the latter part of this week visiting my aunt in the general area of St. Petersburg, Russia- and due to the relentless cold weather, sleet, and snow- all joining to provide my not being able to leave the house and extreme boredom, coupled with the fact I was able to establish an Internet connection - I give you my second chapter of the weekend._

_Unity_

* * *

The wind swept through the valley, creating a low, whistling noise, haunting her very being. She held Uli by her shoulders, and Zelda's eyes appeared to be looking at her, but instead her eyes where transfixed into a white snow bank. She had heard the words, but they had yet to holster themselves into her mind. Something, she had said something. Uli registered the unknowing look in her friend's eyes, and repeated her heavy words.

Uli sobbed in a lighter fashion now, but still, her emotions consumed her. "These, these soldiers came...they said the were looking, looking for you Zelda. They gathered us all up, pulled us out of our very homes in the storm." She stopped to breath, as Zelda found herself breathless. "They said they'd kill us, one by one until you stepped forward, and of course you were not 'ere, and we feared you were dead! Oh, we had no idea! They were relentless I tell you!" She began to break down, and Zelda embraced her once more.

"Ilia, she stepped forward, she said she was you. They, they were skeptical at first, and they asked where, where her baby was, and when Ilia said it had died at birth- they accepted that, and took her away."

Ilia, Ilia had been taken...it was all to much.

"It was heartbreaking, they tied her up upon a horse and road off with her, and her father tried to chase them, to attack. One man knocked him forcefully in the head with the blunt side of the sword, and when he awoke hours later he was still screaming."

She drew away, a haze clouding her eyes and mind. What had happened in her absence? Had she let another take her fall? She turned quickly, her cape flowed behind her, accenting her dramatic rush to her cottage. She pulled open the door, to find Impa at the table.

"Impa!" She yelled, over taken with intensity.

"Zelda!" The woman jumped up, quickly proceeding towards the formerly missing princess. "Where did you go? Where is Faron?"

"She's secure, Impa, far away. I saw the men, I saw them coming here! They wanted to harm-to kill- my baby," She continued to shout, a fevered bout of words expelling themselves from her mouth at a hastened pace. "I should have stopped them, I could have stopped it all!" Her face turned red.

Impa took her in her arms, and patted her head, trying to soothe her but still she was dismayed.

"They should have me," She choked out.

"Now Princess, it isn't you fault."

"I should have never come here at all."

"Now, now," Impa tried again.

"I, I have to go..." She burst through the door, and returned to the group she'd left out on the dirt road.

"I've got to get Ilia back, I've got to see that she's safe."

Shad spoke out. "Now Zelda, it's really out of our hands..."

"It may be," she said, "but I can no longer stand to watch my people suffer. I haven't a clue, none at all, to where she may be, but still, I will go searching. If fate indeed rules, perhaps I might find her."

She stopped and turned her away looking at the darkened forest.

"No one shall ever again suffer in my stead, I assure you." Now, as a leader of the kingdom and a leader of man, she turned toward her troops again, a varied crowd of mostly men, numbering near fifteen. "I advise you all to return to your hometown, and protect yourself and your families."

Many followed her advice, as the clearing was soon vacated by many, but by the time Zelda had packed enough supplies and her warmest cloaks for the trip, Barnes, Shad, and a young girl named Ashei remained, and Rusl took up arms as well. The Resistance was still strong.

* * *

They had been riding for hours, Zelda many paces ahead of the rest of the group. She was thinking, planning. The best she could do was to lead her assembly in the general direction of the speculated location of the enemy encampments. That's were they would probably take her first.

She was very much alone on those plains. She was swamped with the burden of leadership when she could not even guide her own self, she was feigning bravery when inside, she considered herself to be fainthearted. She was engulfed in one of the few, yet very important moments of life that holds the potential to define a life, a memory, but in most cases the one experiencing the compiled dread is unable to change it. She was trying to escape what she feared what might be inscribed in the constellations.

Then, as if out of the horizon came a blue cluster atop horses, making there way through the field at a fast but clearly paced speed. She provoked her horse into a gallop, and recognized the men as soldiers of Hyrule, but better yet, she recognized the commander. She stood in the stirrups of the saddle her horse now carried, and over the sound of hooves pulsating in the thawing earth, she yelled with all her might.

"Link!" She gasped.

The figure leading the troops stopped his horse and looked in her direction. Her heart simply sang when she heard her own name cried out. His voice was so strong, it granted her a sense of security before she could even make out most of his facial features. She pulled herself of her horse, and he did the same. She hurled herself at a full running pace towards him.

Her feet did not carry her fast enough towards him. The mud swallowed her boots as she advanced, and she lifted her thick skirts. Every foot that separated the lovers seemed to be a mile even as they rushed to meet, every second an eternity. Still her radiant smile and the glee in her eyes that connected with his never wanned.

Finally, they were together.

She seized him, putting her arms around him, and grasping his shoulders with her hands intensely. He pulled her close, wrapping his strong arms around her small frame, grasping her as if he could never let her go. He ran his hand trough her long silky hair which blew around the pair, creating a sense of private seclusion from the many on lookers, and pulled her head to his shoulder. She could smell the fire smoke and gun powder on his royal uniform, the woolen texture rubbing against her face. For a minute, they left the world of mortals, the world plagued with impending doom and they were in solidarity, with only the company of each other.

He whispered in her ear "Darling, how I've missed you."

She reached a hand to his face, dirty from months of battle. He pulled her from the ground, kissing her, as if no one else existed.


	9. Contrivances

_Contrivances_

* * *

The two held each other in the midst of the cold, barren plains, each taking comfort in the other's warmth. They had been separated for far to long, and their blissed emotions displayed just that. Eventually they were able to gradually dip back into reality.

Link pulled away first, only just a bit. He held her still with his hands gripping the sides of her upper arms, in a light manner, but still in a way that let her know he'd protect her forever. He faced her, and once the initial shock of finding his bride in such an uncommon place, he asked her, "Why are you here?"

He stared back at here companions, recognizing them all of course, but another problem worried him. He looked around the new collaboration of people, searching for his daughter. The worst possibilities pelted his mind, a father's worry. He had never met his child, but still he felt an overwhelming love. He knew very little about babies, but he knew for certain that their child should be with them now.

"Where is she? Our daughter?"

Zelda's own sweet light eyes met his of a deep slate. She smiled to provide a sense of security, but still, at the direness of the situation, she could only put a half hearted expression of happiness upon her face.

"She's safe Link, Faron is safe. She's in Kakariko."

This confused the man further. He knitted his brow, and rattled off a few of his most pressing questions regarding his young family.

"Why? Weren't you supposed to be in Ordon? I thought you were still there. Why is Faron in Kakariko?:

He looked down upon her face, which she now rested upon his chest. He sensed a feeling of despair in her very body.

"It's been horrible, Link."

* * *

The commander circled up his troops and instructed them to set up their tents issued to them by army commission. The canvas structures dotted the hillside, each painted with a royal blue and the insignia of Hyrule. Link ordered them arranged in a circular form. Each tent was of a substantial size, fitting the sleep pads of eight troops. He arranged sleeping assignments for each member of the Resistance, each one of course he was ecstatic to see again, and reminded his men of their watch duties and instructed them each to start a fire in front of their tent, and then rallied them all with reminders of home, and the promises of castle town- all with the beautiful princess by his side. When all this was done, he brought Zelda and Shad to his own tent, one he had become accustomed to occupying alone

They sat together, and Zelda explained the invading troops, and her escape. Shad took his turn, relating the scripture to every single facet of the events unfolding. After being filled with the new knowledge, Link looked entirely concerned. After a brief interval of thought, he began to speak.

"We've been warring against the most persistent forces. All other sanctions of military have long retired back to Hyrule. The war was practically won."

"What?" Zelda inquired.

"I thought it best to stay, and be sure that there were no lingering bands of foreign troops that could pose as a threat later, but a few days ago when I received an official sealed letter from the King recalling us, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to be reunited with you." He held Zelda's hand. "But now, I am wondering- It would be extremely difficult for such a group of militants to travel around the land harassing villagers without word spreading to the King, and if this is in fact true, I wonder why he would call his final remaining soldiers away from their duty when they could be searching for the offenders."

Zelda felt a hot sensations spread throughout her limbs. She could not believe such problems could have any affiliation with her home.

Link ran his hand through his long blond hair, and untied his stands from where they had been pulled back on the nape of his neck.

"I've, we all have been, operating under the assumptions we were engaged in a political war, but I fear we've been wrong all along. It seemed like before, the King who wished to take you, Zelda, wanted to manipulate your father into gaining control of the Kingdom- but now, with his army destroyed he has no chance of the gain of power. Even if he was to take you know, he couldn't do anything."

He stopped again wrapping his arm around her in a comforting sense.

" This seems to me, like it is personal business, and now that he believes Ilia is the princess his leader desires, we can only hope, for now, that no harm befalls her.

"We will set out tomorrow. There main encampment is located east of here, but if we travel light and swiftly it is only a two day trip. We will most likely find Ilia there, and if my most recent reports are true, we may even find the King. I will instruct my second in command to take the men back to the castle, to fulfill the King's wishes- but Shad, please, any help from your group would be greatly appreciated, and Zelda- If you wish I can escort you to Kakariko, as I do not yet feel safe having you in the castle, or you can choose to accompany us."

She smiled. He knew her to well the confine her, to well to question her.

"I would like nothing more than to accompany you."

"You must realize, you will be putting yourself in harms way, and we are parents now. I do not wish for my own child to be raised without parents. You must agree to listen to me, and agree to all things I might ask of you regarding your safety."

"I will."

"Very well then," He stood along with Shad, "Please report this to the others. In the morning I will dismiss my troops and we will start off."

Shad obliged, and upon his exit Link turned to her, seizing her. She pulled his heavy blue uniform jacket off, tracing the lines of his firm muscles, finding new battle scars along the way, and then the trend of clothing removal continued. He took her body, the one he had desired for so long-and it was exactly how he remembered it. Falling in love again, they were pulled together, and in releasing the hordes of unattended tension, for the night at least, the pains of the last months were lifted.


	10. Discrepancies

_A/N: I'm sorry, long time no update- and this is a really short, kind-of-set-up-the-end chapter, but bear with me! I have the next two chapters written and I'll be posting them as soon as I can edit them._

_Discrepancies_

* * *

They set off in the morning, preparing themselves swiftly and moving even faster. The feeling of the unknown cloaked their mindsets, as the facts did correlate. The forces were withdrawn, but still their was threat to the leader, and to the people. They moved across the field under a grayed sky into a blind danger. Link led the group, but Zelda was never far behind. There stops were few, and before the fall of night, shrouded in dusk, they reached the camp. 

They stopped in a thicket, crouching to watch the encampment they saw before them. Surprisingly, many darkened and menacing soldiers had gathered in the clearing, and new tents sprang from the ground as weeds did in soft soil. They seemed weary, but the poisonous tinge of determination had seeped into the face of the military men. It was all together eerie. The makings of a final battle where carried by the wind.

Link muttered softly to her, barely daring to speak above a whisper. "This shouldn't be happening- we devastated their forces- their on their last limbs. This makes no sense."

"Why wouldn't they retreat?" Zelda drew in every detail of the sight before her.

"I don't know. It doesn't make sense." He ran his fingers through his hair, as he always did when he was perplexed by something to the point of frustration. "And how do you think we're going to find Ilia?"

"I haven't the slightest idea- but I have no doubt that if they think she's me, and they're interrogating her...that is if worse hasn't befallen her, she be with the leader, in the main tent, there-" she pointed, "which is quite ignorantly situated backing the woods, and not to far under the ridge line for a invasion from the hill. It's risky." She looked at his eyes, searching for a reaction. She found serious contemplation.

"It's a fool's mission." He said.

"I know," she whispered.

"But I've seen far more dangerous." He smiled a little. "I go through with it. Keep post, say, half a mile westward."

"We- we will." She touched his arm. "You'll be back quickly?"

"Of course I will." He smiled, reassuringly. He started for the camp, going into the enemy's nest- happily. Adventure called him, and while they could have sat and pondered plans for hours he ran with the first barely conscious string of thoughts that where thrown in the breeze. He was foolish, a man of action. She traced his path with her eyes until he disappeared into shadows, and led her group back to the safety of the thick forest. She shut her eyes as she turned, not being able to grasp the spinning world as she retreated away from him, not being able to anything in the world but pray to goddess, pray that he would return with the same grin he had left with.

* * *

His absence did not plague her for long, as he returned with in a half of an hour, unscathed. He was pensive, however, much more so than before. His sword was still secure in the sheath, he was unmarked, yet he did not have Ilia with him- he came alone. His face was marked with inquiry and new information. He sat with the group, and she instinctively grabbed his hand.

"What happened? Where is she?" Zelda asked, engulfed in the worst of thoughts.

"I saw her- Ilia. She was bound-" He stopped to organize his thoughts, "I was able to sneak in, the defenses were weak, an unusual wartime characteristic. The back of the tent was completely abandoned, and I entered. With luck, the chamber I chose to enter happened to be the one where Ilia was kept." He paused again, his face grew tense. "She was bound upon a pole, she had been beaten. When I found her she was barely coherent, and in pain. She barely recognized me. She was murmuring something. I strained to hear her, but I think she may be mad. She said something about glowing eyes, boring into her, and something about a cursed item. "Monarchical key, eternal life be," that's what she kept saying. I don't know what she meant, I don't know if she knew who I was." The wind blew hauntingly through the trees, whistling a dark melody.

"She had been tortured horribly, and her mind dulled with the pain. She gazed at me, like maybe there was still some familiarity- but she just cried. I tried to look around, but that of course was too dangerous. The one thing I did notice was there weren't any crests or hangings baring the symbols of the country of origin, which is rare for a national army. When I returned to free Ilia, she refused to let me. She said they already suspected that she wasn't Zelda, and that she was injured-and if we took her they'd track us down, and the 'key' was more important. She was right."

He sighed freely, his eyes scanning the tree tops.

"Does anyone know what she might mean? 'Monarchical key, eternal life be?'"

A dead silence feel upon the group. Rusl looked dumbfounded, and even the all-knowing Shad was in speechless stupidity. The weight of the air crushed their shoulders as they pressed themselves for so much as a hypothesis.

"Wait!" Zelda clambered to her feet and rushed toward the horses. "I know what it is! The key! It's in the castle."

Every one stood speechless in awe of the princess, who excitedly pulled herself onto her mount.


	11. Familiar Betrayal

_Familiar Betrayal_

* * *

Link was the only one to follow her, as she rode at a rampant pace into Hyrule's Great Field. He quickened his own pace to meet her.

"What is the key?" He asked, still thoroughly confused.

"I'm not exactly sure," she admitted through heavy breaths. "But, I think- I think I know." She refused to stop her horse but she slowed considerably. "Every time a heir is born to the throne of Hyrule there is a grand elaborate ceremony naming the child officially as a prince or princess; and that child is given a crown. I was crowned at my first birthday, and because my mother had passed away during my birth and she was the prominent daughter of the King of Arundel, a nation we had been experiencing tensions with, it was ensured that I would be the sole heir to the throne, and any other children my father would sire would be unable to take the throne, all to ensure a peace treaty.

"The crown I was given that day was made from metal forged in sacred forests , by a race died out- they where of a mystical elfin type, legend tells. The crown is older than Hyrule itself, and embellished with gemstones that are said to hold a protective power, a life-giving power. It's been used by the Harakinan family for generations, but only when a sole member of the blood line remains to rule- obviously because of it's protection, but also because of the dark magic it's said to possess, a magic that's only to be used when needed. Impa told me once, when I was a very young girl, that I was never to leave the thing unprotected. She told me that if royal blood was spilled over it, magic could be drawn from it to give the fallen new life but with the proper powerful sorcery that power could be taken and transferred to another, giving that person immortality. She said if anyone was given eternal life, the balance of power would be upset forever. It isn't what was intended by the gods.

"First, these stories scared me. Then, I grew and I didn't believe them anymore- but maybe the legends weren't the weaving of imagination, for even my father, a serious man, was apprehensive. I believe, whether or not the crown actually holds any such power, this beast is after it. I plan to retrieve it and return it to the world it came from by destroying it with the only tool strong enough to destroy something made with such powerful strands of magic-the master sword.

"My own life cannot compare to the pain of my people, for my protection is too high a price to be paid for their suffering." She cast her eyes toward the sky and sighed. "It is what must be done."

He nodded silently with a certain pain is eyes, and continued riding by her side. "After we've recovered the crown, I'll lead the army to the camp, and take care of things with my men." He took her hand from the bridal "And Zelda, I'll always be here to protect you." He grinned with the same foolish charm that had drawn her to him. She squeezed his had lightly before letting go, and a smiled spread across her own face.

Castle Town was not far away, but the shroud of night made navigation a difficult task. They took many short cuts through the patches of trees, and soon enough the towers of the castle blocked the stars. Together, they left their horses outside of the town and crept in to the silent place. Zelda's eyes darted frantically from left to right, searching for something as simple as a candle flickering on a window sill, but darkness was all that greeted her.

"There isn't anyone here-" she said softly.

"But there aren't any signs of violence either," he answered.

They followed the cobblestones to the castle, walking hand and hand again. The gate stood unguarded, a sight Zelda had never seen before. They passed through the courtyard, which had become overgrown due to lack of care, much as it had been when she was locked into the tower during the time of the Twilight. The views brought back a flood of dark memories.

They reached the ornate door to the palace, this too was unguarded. Link pushed it open, and they walked inside. She braced herself for what could be the sight of her ransacked home, but instead of destruction the marble floors caught the moon's glow and illuminated the perfect foyer, with every flowered vase standing neatly where it should be. The chandeliers held unlit candles, as no servants crowded the halls to do their work, but everything else was seemingly untouched.

But horribly silent.

She went up the main staircase and began searching for someone, anyone, but mostly-the King. With Link following her apprehensively, she went to the throne room, and his chambers, but she found nothing. In a frantic panic, she turned to Link.

In a voice scarcely stronger than a whisper she cried out, "Where is my Father?"

"Zelda, I'm sure he probably left with the other villagers." He grabbed her shoulder lightly.

"He wouldn't leave. He wouldn't." Zelda's eyes met his.

"Well then we shall search the castle."

They split ways and began ripping open the door to every room. Zelda's thoughts fell to paranoia as the night went on, for in the giant stone edifice she there was no one, and no key to where the people of Castle Town or the King might be. She came near to quitting her mission, as her voice grew weak as it rang through the corridors. Then, she heard a cry. At first she was convinced the voice was her tired mind deceiving her, but she heard it again. She followed the followed the sound until her feet met the tattered floor of what she knew vaguely as the dungeon. She yelled again.

"Who's there?"

"Zelda..." The voice sounded back.

She looked to her left and peered through the bars. In the darkness she could make out a figure. She turned to a table near the door and found a sole lantern. She lit it and turned back to cell. Through the bars she found her father.

"Father..." she reached her arm through to grasp his. He looked to have aged twenty years in a time that had not been one. He was still in his fine garb, but he was mangled, bloody and scarred. She pulled the keys from a rack near the door and her shaking hands eventually managed to open the iron door. She pulled her father out of the cell. He stood shakily, the collapsed into her arms. She began to lead him out of the chamber and he cried in pain. She could tell by the stains on his clothes and floor her had lost a lot of blood. She tried to carry him but she couldn't. She carefully lowered him to the floor, and took his hand in both of hers.

"They came, in massive numbers-" His voice was raspy and fatigued. "All the people of castle town had been sent to forts in snow peak just days earlier. He came, and his men. They brought me here Zelda, and they tortured me with their swords. They wanted to know where the child was, I didn't know what child- a princess they said. Faron, I said. Faron woods. It was the only thing I could remember. Did they find you?"

Tears slipped down her cheeks rapidly, and a new swarm of emotions fell over her. How could her father betray her? How could he endanger her people, her life, and her daughter? She tried to hold her composure, but she spoke through gritted teeth.

"Yes, they did. Who came to you?"

He turned to her with his last shred of strength.

"I'm sorry, Zelda. I'm sorry. I am weak, not like you. My daughter you are strong. You will make a outstanding Queen."

She pried her eyes away from her father. She couldn't bear to look at him.

"Zelda, you had your baby? How is the baby?" He asked, pleadingly.

"She's fine. She's wonderful and healthy, safe I pray." She responded without turning.

"A girl. Little girls are so wonderful. I remember when you were born, such a sweet babe." He paused, a with a great graveness he said "The man who came, came before. White eyes, his white eyes where haunting. Zelda didn't understand, and she didn't feel she had the mental capabilities to do so.

"Zelda, please look at me." She obliged, and his glossy eyes stared up at her. "You have your mothers eyes." His voice began to grow softer. "Protect your daughter Zelda. I love you yet I have failed you. One day you might forgive me."

"Father, please rest now."

"Yes, I feel tired. I'm not dieing am I?"

"No," she steadied her voice. "You aren't dieing Father just rest." She heard a sound near the doorway and turned to find Link, slightly taken aback by the sight.

She was filled with more rage than she had every felt in her life. Her Father had betrayed her very moral being, yet still her lachrymose eyes contemplated the man before her with compassion. For now, she could have no feelings. She stayed on the cold floor for what could have been hours or minutes, clutching his hand and entertaining herself with memories of her father in days passed, until the last signs of life left the King of Hyrule.


	12. Refraction

_Refraction _

* * *

Emotions are a foolish and sometimes a humorous asset to life. Sometimes in a being they can fuel rash actions of lust, revenge, and worse-but other times they can be neatly folded and completely ignored, and this was exactly the path the princess took. As her father was placed in the tomb and a brief funeral was conducted by only her and Link, she shed no more tears. She felt no more pain. Zelda had far more important and urgent things weighing down upon her chest.

When Zelda first came to her room, the general trend of undisturbed silence was broken. Her chambers had been destroyed. Everything was pulled from it's place and much of her possessions where shredded and strewn through the room. She sighed sorrowfully at yet another sight of destruction.

"Zelda-did they take the crown?" Link asked, in a tense manner.

"No," Zelda responded quietly. "It is not kept here." She started to move down the hallway and proceeded to go down a narrow spiral staircase.

"Did you take it with you?" Link darted after the swiftly moving princess.

"No," she pushed open a door, and went into a small and tidy room. Impa's room. She pulled open the dresser doors and the glint of gems and precious metal caught her eye. She pulled her crown out and held it in her hands, the stones catching the dawning light. "They did not think to look here, in Impa's room. She always kept it for me."

"Your tendency to lose things spark that policy?" He asked playfully. Zelda nodded and laughed heartily for the first time in a while, which was exactly what she needed now. Din, this man knew her well.

The crown was stashed away in Zelda's rucksack, and on the steps to the town she engaged in the sweet sorrow of parting with Link once more. She felt his strong arms around her once more, shutting out the impending pain that would come from being ripped away. He kissed her with indescribable passion, trying his best not to think how much time could pass before her felt this sensation again. The sun rose into the sky and an orange glow brought indignant reality to the pair, alone on the stairs to what was once before a bustling city. What may or not be again haunted them.

She mounted her horse, and with one last look back, she rode to meet the horizon as he watched her. He then rode off the the west to meet his soldiers and take them to their own destiny.

* * *

He found the camp to be in good order and his men in better spirits. To them, the war was won. He felt immensely guilty for robbing them or the joys of victory and freedom from the bloody fields of Hyrule. His return was well received, and after a quick consult with his most trusted captains, he took stand upon the impromptu podium of an overturned supply box. Hundreds of soldiers stood now to listen to the man they would most gladly they down their lives for.

"Military men, long have you had to prove yourselves in our war torn cities, fighting along side of death in forest and field. You have battled most fearsome monsters and men, and you have triumphed where others have fallen. You have made great strides in seeing that our fair land remains blessed in the Goddess's sight.

"Yet still, Hyrule calls to you once more. She needs you to take up arms once more and fight- for what we call are own may be pulled from us all. We have been deceived by enemy forces.

"The King is dead, and by the cause of the malevolent hands of the adversaries. As of now, there is no leader, no protector. You are the only line of defense between the foes and every man, woman, and child that can call this place home.

"I ask you now, not as a commander, but as a plea to equals- Will you stand on fields that our brothers and forefathers lives have ended upon, and will you fight to defend every page of our history, and every thing each and every one of you have ever known?;

A deafening roar was emitted from the crowd, and the plan of return was put into action. The barracks were soon busy with preparation.

* * *

The reins she held were clamped tightly in her hands, and the crown she carried in her bag rustled freely, clinking with the other necessities she took from the castle-extra arrows, portions of food, and her own sword adorned with gems. Her finely carved bow she held around her shoulder, all of this together taunted her.

She was getting close to her destination, and as the countryside rushed by her, she decided to stop near a brook to quench her dry mouth. She bent down, and cupped her hands together to take a sip of the icy water. She stood, and the reflection dancing in the stream caught her eye, and she stared down.

Her hair was long and undone, and curled slightly due to neglect. Her face was darkened by sun, and her face flushed with the light. She had changed into chain mail at the castle, and wore a tunic over the metal and white pants, for the first time in her life. Her cloak was tied at her neck, and her riding boots caked in mud. She unloaded her quiver and slung it across her back, and inspected each arrow. She found one, broken, and spun it between her fingers, eventually placing the sharp end in her pocket, the frigid stone cooling her skin through the thin leggings.

No where in the reflection did she find a princess, for her light eyes were defined by the intensity of a warrior.

He took out his sword, the one given to him by the King the day he was named commander. He shined the blade, and watched the sunlight dance off of it. He pulled his hands and the tool down, feeling the cold blade on his forehead and indulging in a silent prayer for his troops and family. When he opened his eyes, and figure met him on the swords glossy exterior. He turned quickly, weapon in hand, but he found only Shad standing behind him

"Oh...Hello, Link. I did not mean to startle you." Shad responded, sounding startled himself.

"Not at all, Shad." Link looked at the man, "Why are you here now? Where are the others?"

"They are prepared to met the troops before the encampment, I went on a mission of my own." He pulled a wrapped parcel from behind him. "I realized it soon after you too set off. I was so foolish for not realizing it before. I knew you would need this." He unwrapped the package, revealing the master sword. He passed it to Link,

"But Shad how-"

"I left the others and moved quickly, staying perhaps only half a mile ahead of the enemy forces. When I reached the temple, I stole the sword and stole away into the night, out of the eyes of the enemy."

"Amazing..." Link muttered quietly.

"The forces in the field may pose as trouble later, but-"

"The field!" Falling to the ground by the weight of the memory of Zelda traveling alone, he rushed from the tent, both swords in his arms.

* * *

The trees were going closer, and the sun was falling to meet them. Darkness tumbled onto the field, but Zelda knew she would have enough light to reach the Temple. With every pound of the horses hooves she grew closer to ending this all.

Then, she felt as sudden sting to her shoulder. She tried to turn to see what it was, but before she could move she was sent with heaving motion onto the frozen ground, rolling into a rivet of mud and stone, and arrow coming from her arm.


	13. Daybreak

_Daybreak_

* * *

Her eyes flitted open, and they were met by darkness. Zelda's frantic breathing cut the damp air, and she urged her senses to adapt to the starless night. Her hands were pulled above her head and restricted by cold chains, and a rough stone wall scraped her back. Her head was pounding and dripping blood blocked her adjusting eyes from sight. The arrow had been pulled from her arm and she had been stripped of her weaponry, and the wound burned still. She could only assume from the pain she was bruised from head to toe. 

She slammed her eye lids together, blinking over and over again until she could make out the outlines of the room she was in. It was familiar, almost like she had been there before. She pulled herself up by her bonds to find a better view. A stone marked with the triforce- it was the temple of time. She'd seen the outside before, but this chamber only marked her memory through paintings and sketches in books she'd read. Stupid books, idle books that would not help her now.

Stolen in the night, she was imprisoned and robbed of all possible power. She was no princess now, she was nothing. She panted, her chest rose up and down, and she racked her brain for possible paths of escape.

Her thought process was interrupted, as the doorway was filled with a orange glow, and a torched figure came into view. First she saw a white boned hand adorned with several rings and guided by what was most likely a concubine, and then a cloaked arm- then a tall, grimly covered figure. Her eyes met with those of white. It was Zant.

Zant, yet was he not dead? The usurper King, was he not killed by Link in the years past? Another woman appeared in cloaks, holding his other arm. In a slow pace they moved toward her.

They reached the wall, and he placed a bare hand on Zelda's cheek. She coiled to the opposite direction, and muttered a small cry in fear and disgust.

"Ah, I know that cry all too well." He laughed, coloring the night with the darkest of hues. "This is the Princess Zelda. I know her horror." Her eyes transfixed upon his pallor face, yet his own eyes did not meet hers as he spoke. "Are you shocked princess? Did you find me to be just a puppet cast away by your hero?" He turned away.

"I am my own man now." He spoke with tones of ice.

"You are no man." She spoke for the first time.

He turned with vengeance and pushed his hand onto the wall. He felt around until he again met Zelda's face. He did not hit her, but his fingers tightened around the side of her face. "No, Princess, I am not a man." He shouted, yet his voice quivered. "I am dieing, your majesty, but death will not befall me."

He chuckled freely as he paced the room.

"Your Link, he managed to injury me- but I survived through the mystic powers of the Realm of the Twili. When their ruler was restored, she harnessed these powers- powers which gave me life and the breath was stolen from my very lungs. I was not struck down to the miserable earth, but made prisoner to my body. I cannot even see anymore! That's why I first believed that foolish girl from the village was the one I coveted most, but she was not you. She screamed when I raised my blade to her throat to end her life. She cried for her home! You cry for Hyrule, Princess, not farmland."

He stepped forward to her, and her neck felt the warmth of his repugnant breath. "And she could not compare to your beauty, Zelda." He felt her face again, as if to reflect on memories his vision left him with.

"I was weakened, but still I was able to take over another kingdom, to feign a war while camouflaged in the battles, I could move in a begin to gain immortality. That farm girl was not my key."

"She was not what I needed, as her veins did not hold the blood of royalty, and it was then when I sent my men to your father, to rip from him your location. My men brought to me "Faron," and I assumed it to be Faron woods, which was luckily for my forces, close to Ordon. I only realized how ironic the situation was when I found your half bred daughter to bare the same name."

"Faron..." She whispered.

"Yes, Faron. Did you really think you could hide the wretched child in Kakariko? Foolish girl, my men could track your route. You left her in the charge of a medicine men and his daughter as well. It always amuses me how easy it is to end lives at the end of a sword."

A faint cry was heard in the room, a child's cry. She turned to find one of the cloaked women had been concealing her daughter. She saw her again for the first time in a long time, a lapse that for a mother felt like eternity. She cried in the strange woman's arms, and rilled in her loose blanket. How badly she wanted hold her baby.

"You will not touch her!" Zelda yelled with ferocity.

"And who will stop me?" Zant responded. "You have produced another heir, and to harness the power both of you must lose your lives. You can only imagine how pleased I was when you brought the crown I needed to my grasp. Poor girl, you are helpless. I thought you might of grown since our last meeting." She clenched her teeth, her body suddenly drenched in sweat.

"Now finally I can be cleansed of my weakness. Sweet immortality befalls me now. The innocent is called to death first." He took the child from the woman and put the now shrieking baby on the the table, but only with the concubine's help; he was weak. He turned back to her.

"Watch, Princess." He removed his blade from his belt and turned.

Zelda screamed, and with all her might she pulled her right arm from the rusted chains. Be it miracle or strength, her wrist was freed from restraints. Without thinking she reached her hand into her pocket and pulled out the only weapon she was left with; the broken arrow. She stabbed it into the back of Zant's neck. His blood fell down to gather in his cloak, and for a moment he seized inward with pain.

He grunted and turned to her, trying to find her with fist and tool.

She closed her eyes, she had done all she could do. Bracing herself for death, she lost herself in the the mist. Then a scream darted through the night, a woman's shriek, not her own. Her eyes blasted open to find salvation.

Link had forced his way past the women, who cowered in fear, and pushed Zant down. In moments when death seemed so possible, life had returned to the horizon. The man who created the burden she had been bearing for years was killed before her awed eyes, by the one who had brought her light. Zant was gone from the world forever. With another movement, Link ripped the crown from a concubine's hand and pushed the master sword through it.

He hastily helped her from her chains, and brought her down to the ground.

"Link, I..." Her eyes welled with water, but she couldn't find any words to say. He answered her every question and responded to her every statement with a passionate kiss. She took his hand, and walked him to the table. Faron had calmed, and Zelda took her unharmed child into her arms. She turned to her husband.

"Link, this is are daughter Faron."

He reached is own arms out to hold her, and as his own eyes swelled with emotion, he spoke to her.

"Hello, Faron." He stroked her cheek. "I love you." She cooed happily.

Together, they held their child in arms stained with blood, bruises, and mud. They held her together, with lives that they gladly would have sacrificed for her.

Through the cracks in the roof of the temple, the sun rose.


	14. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

* * *

She pulled the thick covers from her body, gently removing Link's arm, which had been sprawled across her sometime in the night. He snored lightly, his mouth wide open and his blond hair tossed with sleep. 

Zelda felt the need to sleep, but she couldn't. Her mind was dancing with thought. So much had happened in the past year.

They waited three months for the coronation. Three moths was enough time to arrange transport for Impa back to the castle, and to bring all the people back to castle town; giving them all a sense of normal again. Three months was enough time to see the people of Ordon and thank them heartily. Three months was enough time to return the castle to it's original state of splendor. Three moths was enough time for bruises and cuts to heal over the memories. Three months was enough time only to begin to mourn one of the greatest King's Hyrule had ever seen, and recognize the life and loss of some of the kingdom's newest martyrs. Ilia was recovered, as well as Renado, and his poor daughter, and each were given the burial of a hero in the tombs of the castle grounds.

Joy was beginning to return. She smiled every time she saw Link with their young daughter. He felt remorse for not having been there for the first months of her life, and was clearly making up for lost time. He made faces at her and she laughed, contented. She had begun to say words, and "Da" was a common utterance. He helped her walk in the gardens, holding her little hands above her head as she met spring in the gardens. When she grew tired he lifted her upon his shoulders, and they spent hours together; much as she had done with her own father. Zelda loved him, but this was nothing new.

She moved to the cradle, a new addition to her chambers. She knelt down and laid her arms upon the carved wooden bed. Faron had grown even more, a phenomenon that never ceased to amaze Zelda. Her light hair was long enough to be adorned in ribbons, and her eyes lit with her smile.

She was Princess Faron now. The coronation had been the past evening. In front of the masses, a delicate tiara was placed upon the young child's head, a brand new crown- one free from spells and incantations yet still equally lovely. Zelda too was given a new crown, but no longer was she a princess. She stood before her people with her husband, as Queen Zelda and King Link. The words were still foreign to her, but the applause rang in her ears and heart.

The small family was intact, but Zelda was beginning to think that Faron would not be her only child for long. Again, she felt the same symptoms of early pregnancy, and due to her calculations this was most likely the result of the first night she and Link were together after their separation. The thought had been on her mind for months, but she had yet to tell anyone. There was already so much going on. Yet perhaps tomorrow she would tell Impa, and then Link, as soon as she was sure.

Faron stirred, and her blue eyes opened for a minute, but the sight of her mother comforted her. Zelda placed her hand onto Faron's forehead, and the babe began to slip back into sleep.

"Rest now," she whispered. "We can finally rest."

* * *

_The End _

* * *

A/N: That's it everyone! It feels great to have finished my first story. Thank you to everyone for your support, please give me your opinion via review, as I'll be checking back often and perhaps fixing things. If you've enjoyed this, I've got a couple other things planned- mainly oneshots, but another novella in the works. The next thing I'll put up is going to be called "Hero's Heroine", but for a full list of uocoming works you can view my profile. 

Thanks!

- Victorie Faye


End file.
